eat me, honey
by hikari.tomoe
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de lucy, y su nada delicado novio la ha dejado plantada... O no? -Lamento no haber venido antes... —Susurró. lucy había entrado en estado de autismo o algo parecido, ya que ni siquiera pudo contestar— Estuve pensando y...creí que sería una buena idea que tuvieras dos fiestas. — ¿Dos fiestas? — - Una con tus amigos y la otra conmigo...-


Lucy cerró la puerta lentamente cuando el último invitado se marchó de su departamento. Suspiró pesadamente y se dirigió a la sala para limpiar un poco el desastre.

Era su cumpleaños y su gremio se había reunido para celebrar. Todos excepto uno: natsu, quien no solo era su compañero de trabajo y amigo, era su pareja.

— ¿Qué diablos le habrá pasado a ese...? ¡Agh! —La molestia que sentía por haber sido "plantada" por su novio, y que trató de disimular durante toda la velada, de pronto emergió como un torbellino que arrasó con su tranquilidad—. ¡Maldito seas natsu Dragneel! —Tomó un cojín de su sofá solo para aventarlo, y este, casualmente, golpeó un adorno de cristal y se hizo añicos en el piso—. Genial —Masculló entre dientes.

Soltó un grito ahogado y se tiró al piso, como niñita en pleno berrinche, cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y bufó.

— Te odio—Dijo a la nada, aunque aquella expresión tenía una dedicatoria bastante especial—. ¡Ay, te odio! —Exclamó, esta vez revolviéndose el cabello. Hizo un enorme puchero y miró los platos embarrados de pastel sobre la mesita de centro de su sala—. Tú debiste estar aquí, idiota... ¡idiota, idiota!

Su enojo había pasado a ser un claro berrinche y segundos más tarde, a un episodio de tristeza.

— ¿Por qué tuve que fijarme en alguien tan despistado y poco detallista?

No tenía más que hacer, estaba sola y no tenía caso seguir quejándose. Así que se puso de pie, dispuesta a limpiar un poco el desorden antes de irse a dormir...

Pero seguía pensando en el tonto de natsu. Era un torpe que nunca se daba cuenta de que Lucy quería más detalles de su parte -y nunca se los daba- la pequeña maga estelar no podía negar que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

—Bastardo... —Murmuró una última vez.

Estaba por terminar de limpiar cuando oyó que golpeaban levemente la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Era casi media noche.

Después de gritar un "¡Ya voy!", se lavó las manos y abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar. Pestañeó con rapidez al ver la silueta de cierto dragón Slayer. De manera automática los ojos de Lucy se movieron de arriba abajo, examinando de pies a cabeza a su pareja; su pantalón negro estaba más pegado a su cuerpo que de costumbre y la camisa sin mangas blanca que vestía lo hacía lucir endemoniadamente atractivo. Inconscientemente, Lucy se mordió tímidamente el labio inferior, pero el gesto duró poco cuando su mirada se detuvo en el brazo izquierdo de su pareja: llevaba atado un moño rojo. La maga estelar no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar, ya que la voz grave y condenadamente sensual de su novio la interrumpió.

—Feliz cumpleaños, luce...

La aludida tartamudeó antes de poder decir algo coherente, a lo que natsu rió.

— Tú...pero... ¿por qué?

— ¿Podrías terminar alguna de tus frases y...no me vas a invitar a pasar?

— ¡Ahh, pero mira que imbécil eres! —El enojo regresó, solo que ahora estaba un poco confundida. ¿Y ahora qué rayos tramaba ese idiota?

—Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, luce.

— ¡No te hagas el gracioso! -Lo señaló acusadoramente.

- ¿No me invitan a ir? Calma -Repitió.

— ¡NO! —Trató de cerrarle la puerta, pero el brazo de natsu la empujó hacia el lado contrario y entró sin más—. ¡Oye, oye, vete!

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? - Preguntó al ver algunas manchas de pastel en el piso y los sofás.

— Lo sabrías si hubieses estado aquí—Murmuró, yendo hacia la cocina—. ¿Quieres pastel?

—No, gracias—Lucy se giró sobre los talones y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos-. ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que qué, Natsu Dragneel?! ¡Te dije que estuvieras aquí a las siete y es media noche!

— Lo sé, debí avisarte.

— ¿Huh? ¿Y eso es todo lo que piensas decir, idiota?

—Ehh, ¿sí?

natsu supo que aquella había sido una mala respuesta cuando vio la cara de poseída de su novia, quien le lanzó a la cabeza lo primero que tuvo a la mano.

— ¡Idiota, eres un vil idiota, Dragneel!

— ¡Oye, cálmate! — Tras esquivar el último "proyectil" que su amable novia le lanzó, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y caminó imponente hacia ella. Lucy fue retrocediendo; tropezó contra un mueble y maldijo internamente al toparse de espaldas contra la pared. Natsu la tenía acorralada—. ¿Te vas a calmar ya? —la maga solamente asintió. La mirada fija de su novio y la cercanía de este le habían puesto nerviosa al instante—. Lamento no haber venido antes... —Susurró. Lucy había entrado en estado de autismo o algo parecido, ya que ni siquiera pudo contestar— Estuve pensando y...creí que sería una buena idea que tuvieras dos fiestas.

La más pequeña parpadeó rápidamente otra vez.

— ¿Dos fiestas?

— Una con tus amigos y la otra conmigo... -Lo último le había salido en un perfecto tono seductor que, acompañado por una mirada sugerente, derritió por dentro a Lucy

Lucy no fue consciente del momento en que los labios de natsu llegaron a su cuello y dieron un beso casto a su piel.

— Mmh, natsu... —Le llamó con un claro tono de timidez en la voz.

- ¿Huh?

-E-Eres un ... nee tonto.

— Es cierto, que tonto—Dicho esto, se separó de inmediato, la menor lo miró confundida—. ¿No vas a abrir tu regalo? —Al ver la cara de confusión de la contraria, natsu sonrió, señaló el listón rojo que formaba un moño en su brazo y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, dándole a entender que él era el "regalo".

La cara de sorpresa y el sonrojo de Lucy eran imposibles de esconder. Su mirada se situó sobre las manos de su novio, que pronto terminaron de desabotonarle la camisa, y esta cayó sin más al piso.

Lucy aclaró la garganta mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el interior de la cocina, donde la mitad de un pastel yacía en la mesa.

— ¿Se-seguro que no quieres pastel?

Natsu entendió aquella pregunta como un "por favor, no continúes". Aun así, no iba a hacerle caso. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contestarle, Lucy ya se había metido a la cocina y ahora estaba por servirle una rebanada.

—No me digas que estás nerviosa—Le dijo natsu al oído, después de haber llegado a sus espaldas y acorralarla contra la mesa.

—N-no... ¿Por qué debería? —Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el cuerpo del mayor contra el suyo. Apretó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y trato de que su respiración no se agitara—. Natsu, ¿q-qué...qué te hace pensar que estoy...? Mmh —Suspiró al sentir los labios del hijo de dragón en su lóbulo, del cual tiró suavemente con los dientes— Ne-nerviosa... -Murmuró, terminando la frase.

—Tu titubeo—Le musitó al oído. Sus manos ya no podían estar quietas, tener a Lucy en aquella posición -empotrada contra la mesa- era sumamente tentador. Así que comenzó por acariciar sus costados, subiendo poco a poco su blusa; luego sus manos bajaban por sus caderas y la apretaba contra el filo del mueble, a lo que Lucy se quejaba en voz baja.

—na-Natsu...ne, el pastel está mu-muy rico...

—Se me antoja otro tipo de postre.

Y con aquella declaración, Natsu Dragneel dio rienda suelta a sus deseos. No fue nada cuidadoso en levantar la blusa de su pareja para quitársela y lanzarla por un lado, y con el mismo descuido bajo el cierre de su diminuta falda.

Lucy estaba como perdida, tenía la mirada fija en el pastel, simplemente dejaba que las traviesas manos de su novio actuaran sobre ella, y sí que actuaron con rapidez. La maga estelar abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir una ligera corriente de aire chocando con su intimidad. Natsu le había bajado de un jalón su falda y sus bragas, hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

— ¡n-natsu, oh, por Dios! ¡Quita las...la-las manos de ahí!

— No.- dijo este jugando con el broche de su brasier.

— ¡Dra-Dragneel te lo...advierto!

— ¿Y qué me vas a hacer? -Preguntó entre desafiante y divertido. Aprovechó la pausa de su pareja para desaparecer su brasier y dirigir sus manos a su propio pantalón, lo desabotonó y bajó rápidamente para quedar en las mismas condiciones que la menor.

— Yo... —Empuñó el cuchillo y miró al otro por encima de su hombro. ¿Iba a ser capaz de acuchillarlo? No, claro que no. No iría a la cárcel por matar a su novio que la quería "violar", aunque bien se merecía un par de puñaladas por ser tan imbécil y poco delicado.

— ¿Me vas a matar? —Rió. Lucy titubeó nuevamente. Estaba a punto de responder, pero la pelvis de natsu se apretó inesperadamente contra su trasero. Pudo sentir el semi despierto miembro de su novio y esto la hizo estremecer completamente. Se mordió el labio inferior para reprimir un jadeo.

— natsu... -Le llamó en voz baja.

— ¿Sí?

—Tú eres mi regalo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, claro... —Mantenía ese tono tranquilo en su voz y eso encantaba a la maga. Esta última respiró profundo y cerró los ojos al sentir como natsu comenzaba a frotarse contra ella.

—Mmh, y yo soy tu po-postre... ¿verdad?

—Sí, luce...

—Entonces...cómeme en un plato más grande— Aquello había sonado jodidamente sexy. El ambiente comenzó a calentarse, cuando la pequeña maga estelar empezó a restregar su trasero contra el miembro de natsu. Hubo una pausa donde ambos suspiraron al unísono. Luego, la voz de Lucy acabó con el silencio—. S-sobre la mesa, amor...

Natsu no hizo esperar a su novia, la giró con brusquedad y atrapó sus labios, besándola con febril desesperación.

La ropa apenas tardó unos segundos en sus acalorados cuerpos, pues ambos se encargaron de deshacerse de ella; y la timidez de Lucy se había ido a la mierda, su mente y su cuerpo estaban comenzando a sentir un calor delicioso e indescriptible.

Las manos del dragón Slayer más bien parecían tentáculos, tocando aquí y allá, logrando arrancar sutiles gemidos de la boca ajena. Mientras tanto, Lucy se aferraba a la espalda de su ansioso enamorado. Su espalda a veces golpeaba la mesa, provocándole malestar con la posición en la que se encontraba. Decidió arreglar eso, y con un salto, quedó sentada sobre la mesa. Miró a natsu, éste se lamió los labios sensualmente.

Lucy se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y se giró al sentir algo viscoso entre los dedos: el pastel. Eso le dio una idea. Sonrió con malicia y se relamió los labios.

—Apuesto a que te encanta tu regalo—Habló natsu, sacando de sus fantasías a la maga.

—Acertaste. Pero también apuesto a que te encantará el postre... —Dicho esto, y habiendo tomado un poco de pastel entre los dedos, se llevó la mano a sus pechos y los embarró con el merengue, comenzando a descender hasta su vientre. Suspiró apenas audiblemente, pero trató de mantener esa seductora mirada fija en el otro. Natsu se había quedado en blanco, ¿y la timidez de Lucy dónde carajo estaba?

—Eres una...

—Shh, cómeme—Pidió en voz mengua. Se deslizó un poco hacia atrás para poder apoyar las piernas en la orilla de la mesa y las abrió con descaro frente al otro. Dudó un poco y el nerviosismo regresó a ella, acompañado de un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, pues natsu la miraba como si verdaderamente se tratara de un postre que deseaba devorar. Trató de cerrar las piernas, pero las manos del mago se lo impidieron— N-ne...natsu...

—Shh—La imitó—. Los postres no hablan... —Bromeó antes de inclinarse hacia ella y comenzar a lamer el dulce que adornaba todo el pecho ajeno. Lucy se sacudió levemente sobre la mesa. Jadeó audiblemente y desvió la mirada durante unos instantes para no ponerse más nerviosa.

La lengua de natsu estaba haciendo bien su trabajo quitando el merengue muy lentamente.

Cuando Lucy abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada hacia donde se encontraba su pareja, se topó abruptamente con la atenta mirada de él. Esto le hizo sonrojarse hasta la raíz. Iba a decir algo, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un escandaloso gemido cuando natsu tomó uno de sus pechos y se lo introdujo de lleno en la boca.

— ¡Ahhh, natsu! —Exclamó, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus manos se aferraron a la mesa, pasando a llevar el pastel que ya estaba más que untado en la madera del mueble.

El aludido comenzó a frotase contra ella, iva tragando el pastel y succionando el cuerpo ajeno a su paso mientras que con sus fuertes manos acariciaba sus muslos. Iba lento, muy lento, y esto desesperaba sobre manera a Lucy. Natsu lo sabía, y sabía lo que iba a provocar con esto.

-na-natsu ... ¡Mmh! -O onegai ...

—Mmhg, ¿qué? —Tuvo que apartarse de aquel lugar para poder hablarle. Todavía estaba tranquilo y eso a Lucy le desesperaba.

Ha-Hazlo, onegai ...

— ¿Que haga el qué? —Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido. Dio una larga lamida a la intimidad de Lucy y esta, en un acto de desesperación, le lanzó un poco de pastel al otro—. ¡Hey!

— ¡Solo hazlo con tu boca, maldita sea y hazlo más rápido!

Si bien aquella manera de pedir las cosas no había sido la mejor ni la más amable, natsu había entendido, y la verdad es que le magnetizaba ese tipo de reacción por parte de la menor. Le fascinaba tenerla a su merced, pidiendo, rogando por más.

Otra vez la tibia y húmeda boca de natsu fue ocupada por la parte más íntima de Lucy, quien pronto se olvidó de todo y solo se dejó llevar por el placer. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuánto rato llevaban ahí, en aquella situación. Había perdido incluso la noción del tiempo por culpa de las innumerables sensaciones que natsu le producía.

De entre sus revueltos pensamientos solo pudo sacar una conclusión: natsu no solo era bueno con sus manos, también hacía maravillas con la boca.

Lucy se sentía en el cielo. Aquella sensación en su bajo vientre era realmente indescriptible; su presión estaba muy elevada y apenas podía contener los fuertes gemidos que rogaban por escapar de su garganta. Veía la cabeza de natsu subir y bajar cada vez más rápido, y sentía sus labios apretando su ser cada vez más fuerte. Movía su lengua más y más rápido, lo que provocaba que Lucy se irguiera a medias, a retorcerse, a temblar de placer. Y todo gracias a ese hormigueo delicioso y placenteramente insoportable que sentía en sus piernas. De pronto, se le vino a la mente su propia petición de unos minutos atrás: "Cómeme". Lucy sonrió al pensar con ironía que natsu se la estaba comiendo bastante bien.

De forma intempestiva, sintió libre su entrepierna. Miró hacia abajo y se topó con los ojos ardientes de su pareja. Se había detenido así sin más.

—Ya fue suficiente —Sentenció natsu. Lucy lo miró de mala manera por haber parado tan abruptamente.

— ¿C-cómo que...? -Dejó la pregunta al aire debido a su respiración agitada.

—No quiero que te corras aún, pequeña—Esto hizo que los colores volvieran al rostro de la adorable maga estelar. Natsu no dijo más, trepó a la mesa y se colocó entre las piernas de la menor— Y yo también estoy desesperado —Le susurró sobre los labios mientras se acomodaba bien sobre ella, juntando sus entrepiernas. Lucy cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir la virilidad erecta del contrario— Mmh, ¿lo sientes?

La pregunta cohibió a Lucy, así que solamente asintió. Natsu colocó las manos a los costados de su cabeza, y ella le rodeó la cintura con ambas piernas. Se miraron durante unos segundos, pero bastaron para que se perdieran en la mirada uno del otro. Una mirada que ardía en deseo al igual que sus cuerpos, una mirada en la que podía leerse fácilmente un "te pertenezco".

Natsu comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, juntando placenteramente sus intimidades. Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, y con ellos, las sucias peticiones.

—Métemela... —Rogó Lucy que se sentía a punto de explotar. Tenía a natsu sobre ella, caliente, húmedo, gimiéndole al oído y devorando su cuello con ardientes besos que le marcaban la piel—. A-Ahhh...por ma-mavis, natsu...mmhg, métemela ya.

—Espera un poco, pequeña.

— ¡Ya! —Gritó, arqueándose al mismo tiempo—. ¡Onegai...Ahhh, onegai! ¡Te quiero dentro...Mmhg, te quiero dentro, maldición!

Aquello divertía a natsu, amaba esos sonidos íntimos, esos ruegos obscenos. Pero él tampoco era de piedra, estaba caliente, sumamente excitado. Necesitaba montar a su luce de una buena vez o terminaría corriéndose con los simples roces que hacía sobre su cuerpo.

—natsu...si no me la metes de una vez, voy a... ¡A-Ahhh, mierda! -Gritó prácticamente al sentir la punta del pene de natsu entrando lentamente en ella. Se retorció violentamente debajo de su cuerpo. Rasguñó su espalda sin reparo y golpeó un brazo contra la mesa, manchándose de pastel.

Sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Ambos con las mejillas ruborizadas. Eran presas del calor y la excitación.

Juntaron sus labios en un beso desesperado, casi salvaje. Juguetearon con sus lenguas y gimieron sin pudor alguno uno en la boca del otro. Natsu seguía entrando en el tembloroso cuerpo de Lucy, ésta hacía muecas de dolor y se quejaba de vez en cuando. Pero pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer y los gemidos pasaron a ser casi gritos.

— ¡na-natsu, muévete...natsu, Ahhh, natsu, no te detengas!

—Te tengo donde quería, Mmhg, no voy a detenerme... ¡ahh!

natsu iba rápido, fuerte y profundo casi sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que podía lastimar a su pareja. Fue así como Lucy apartó los brazos de la espalda del mayor, y con cuidado fue introduciendo una mano entre sus cuerpos para alcanzar su propia ingle, la cual comenzó a acariciar suavemente, esto hizo que las embestidas fueran un poco menos bruscas.

Mientras estaban en ese vaivén de caderas, el mago de fuego se acercó al oído de la maga y susurró:

—Mmh, lucee...se siente tan bien. Estás tan...Nnhg caliente...y húmeda.

— ¡Ahhh, n-no digas...eso! —Pidió avergonzada.

—Dime, amor... —Lamió su oreja y volvió a gemir— ¿Qué te excitaría más en este momento?

Con esta pregunta los sentidos de la maga se fueron a la basura. Estaba perdiendo el control de su mente, al igual que el de su cuerpo. Natsu la estaba llevando a un mundo inexistente y vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Y-yo...yo... ¡Ahhh! t-tu cuerpo, natsu...tu cuerpo, Mmhg, tu cuerpo tan caliente sobre mí. Sentirte dentro y tus...gemidos... ¡Ahh, así, ahí...natsu, más! Gime, gime en mi oído, natsu, haz que enloquezca...excítame más...

Y natsu, obediente y caliente a morir, se acercó a su oído para cumplirle esa otra obscenidad. Gemidos sensuales escapaban de sus labios, mientras que su cuerpo no paraba de golpetearse contra el de la menor.

Pasó poco tiempo antes de que ambas voces se combinaran en un intenso gemido y que descargaran su excitación en un exquisito orgasmo.

Las respiraciones de ambos jóvenes se fueron normalizando poco a poco. Natsu se dejó caer sobre el sensible cuerpo de su pareja, y ésta solo emitió un quejidito por la sensación de tenerlo todavía dentro.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que alguno se atreviera a decir algo. Juntaron sus frentes y Lucy cerró los ojos, acto que el otro aprovechó para robarle un beso, pero ella siguió con los ojos cerrados, hasta cuando natsu salió con cuidado de ella.

—Nnhg... —Se quejó la maga. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de su amante. Le sonríe dulcemente, era una sonrisa cálida, llena de satisfacción y gentileza. Esa sonrisa que siempre lograba tranquilizarla.

—Déjame limpiar esto un poco—Se apartó y bajó de la mesa. Buscó toallas de papel y ayudó a Lucy a incorporarse. Quitó del cuerpo ajeno los restos de pastel, bajo la atenta mirada tímida de la contraria—. Listo. Ven aquí— Dijo suavemente y de la misma manera la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó cargando hasta la habitación para recostarse con cuidado sobre la cama. Lucy se dejó caer sobre su cuerpo aún húmedo, y volvió a ser presa de sus fuertes brazos, los cuales la rodearon con la ternura y delicadeza de un amante protector. La menor colocó su cabeza contra el pecho de su pareja, y su cuerpo se fue relajando a causa de los dulces sonidos de su agitado corazón. Natsu besó su cabeza y una de sus manos acarició con extrema delicadeza su espalda.

— Me encanta cuando me tocas como si tuvieras miedo de que me rompa —Susurró Lucy. No obtuvo respuesta, así que alzó la mirada. Se dio de frente con una encantadora sonrisa por parte de su travieso dragón. Esa fue la mejor respuesta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un largo rato. Se quedaron disfrutando de la calidez que le brindaba el cuerpo del otro. Hasta que Lucy se incorporó un poco para besarlo, cortando así su inquieta respiración.

—Todavía me es increíble la manera tan fácil con la que me haces perder la cabeza.

— Lucy, tú ya habías perdido la cabeza cuando nos conocimos— Recibió un golpecito en el pecho como respuesta. Rió—. Lamento no haber estado en tu fiesta, sé que querías que conviviéramos todos juntos.

—No importa. Debo admitir que nuestra fiesta privada fue mucho mejor.

—Sabía que iba a gustarte.

—Todo lo que venga de ti me gusta—Confesó. Nuevamente se apoderó de su rostro ese sonrojo que la hacía lucir fascinante.

Sus labios se unieron en un beso tranquilo, lleno de ternura. A este le siguieron otros más y algunas caricias.

— Podría pasar toda mi vida así... —Dijo natsu— sintiendo tu cálido cuerpo, besando tus deliciosos labios —Suspiró—. Sé que le contaste a happy que no soy muy cariñoso contigo, y lo lamento, pero me conoces. Además tú eres una berrinchuda y a veces no te soporto...

— ¡natsu! -Refunfuñó, dándole otro golpecito al pecho. El otro rió.

—Escucha, trataré de ser más...cursi, como quieres.

—No es necesario que cambies si tú no quieres ne.

—No voy a cambiar, chica rara, solo seré más idiota para que seas feliz —Ambos rieron.

—No puedes ser más idiota de lo que ya eres, Dragneel.

-Cállate.

-cállate idiota impulsivo.

—….chica rara y…gorda.

—¡¿Qué has dicho!?. ¡Ay, ya cállate! —Lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó mientras reían.

—Te amo, luce —Murmuró sobre sus labios y sonrió.

—Te amo, natsu—Suspiró—. Gracias por mi regalo.

— ¡Ah, cierto! -Dio un respingo—. Lo olvidaba...

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó curiosa al verlo.

—Tu regalo tiene una segunda parte, pero ahora...en la ducha.

Se dirigieron sonrisitas y miradas cómplices. Se pusieron de pie y se abrazaron. Volvieron a besarse y caminaron a ciegas hacia el baño de la maga.

Podían pasar así toda la noche, y todas las noches siguientes a esa. Podían hacer el amor mil veces más, y aun así...serían muy pocas.

FIN.

Que les parecio?  
querían a un natsu salavje (¿ pues ai lo tienen!  
byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ;D  
espero que les haya gustado :D


End file.
